


The Monster Mash

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy, Melanie, and Basira have a normal girl’s night. Well, as normal as one can have when you’re in a loving relationship in the middle of an apocalypse.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Melanie King/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	The Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buzzbuzz34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/gifts).



I absolutely love this rarepair. Raregroup?


End file.
